The Schoolhouse
I am a janitor who works at a school in the United States. Of course I am not going to tell you the name of the school, because I do not want you to experience what I did. A normal day took a turn for the worse. As I said, I am a janitor. I keep this job to support only myself, no wife, no kids. The school surprisingly pays well here, even for a janitor like me. I work almost all school day, and life is a bore here at the school. The locker jams, the spilled water, and the occasional throw up in the hallway can all get boring. The day that everything happened was a totally normal Friday. The kids left the school like a breeze, but me and the other janitors who work after school were still there. First there's Pete, the big fella from Austin, Texas. Pretty nice guy. Next there's Donald. Donald's a thin, tall, hairy man. Hair all over his legs, big bushy eyebrows and a big mustache to boot. Last there's Stewart. Tan guy from LA, he dropped out of college and moved here with his parents ten years ago. He's the young one of our group. Last there's me. I'm normal in every way. Except for one way. I hate children. One of the big reasons I've never married someone is because I hate children. Gross, disgusting pigs who are ungrateful for the work I do for them. But whatever. I don't care about their respect. Our group was standing in the hallway when the Principal of the school, Janet, walked up to us. A nice girl. Married with two kids. She is surprisingly tough yet fair. "I need one of you to stay tonight. We are going to clean the entire place for the Parent-Teacher conferences in a week," said Janet. All of the guys looked at each other. Of course nobody wants to stay at our job during a Friday night, especially when you're a janitor. I decided I was going to be the big man and volunteer. The other janitors looked at me like I had only one eye on when they heard the words 'I'll stay' come out of my big mouth. "Excellent," Janet said with a cute smile, "you know what to do." To be honest, I did not. She walked out of the doors that went to the parking lot. Donald started laughing. He looked at me and said, "Good luck." 10:16 PM After everyone left, I went to the janitor's closet to get the supplies we needed to clean. I cleaned the main hallway before, so that was already clean. Next was upstairs. I walked up the first flight of stairs and went up to the second floor. As I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw two things out of the ordinary. The floor was spotless. Absolutely clean. I wondered how it was done because none of the janitors were here that late. That was surprising. The more peculiar thing was that there was a child. A child standing right in the middle of the hallway. A girl, around average height for a girl her age, long brown hair, and blue eyes. She had an expression that I can not describe. A mixture of happy, yet insane. A smile I had never seen before. "Are you lost, kid?" I asked. She stared at me. Her eyes were like beacons, the drew me into her gaze. She lifted up a hand, and waved to me. Then I realized the terror that I saw. There, in the middle of her hand, was a two thumb sized hole. I could see right through her hand. She had her skin ripped through, her muscle. I heard a crack of a bone and she immediately ran away. I wanted to run after her, but I was too disgusted. I started back down the stairwell. I felt the hot sweat on my palms around the area where the girl was stabbed? I'm guessing. I had to go back into the main hallway, and then go to another stairwell to go down to the bottom floor. I opened the door to the main hallway to my horror. The main hallway went from sparkling clean to a dirty corridor. On the wall there was blood where child art was hung. Where the bulletin board was, there was a message, written in blue liquid. I remember it very well. 'WORSHIP AND DEATH, JOY AND MISERY' I had no idea what this meant. I really did not know. I had to get out of here. Then I realized the keys around the loop of my belt were not there anymore. I tried all of my pockets to no success. "Hehe, looking for this, Mr.?" I turned around. The same girl from before. Blue eyes, brown hair, the holes in her hand. She was dangling the keys in front of her mouth like a pendulum. I tried to stay calm. I took a step closer toward her. "Now, kid, can I please have the keys back?" "Hehehe, why would I do that? You need to be here, you must stay here..." I heard a faint gargle sound coming from the girl. Her head began to shake, eyes going completely blank. She was turning into something. Her tan skin soon became a very sinister dark blue. Her brown hair turned into a black wave of hair, and her blue eyes turned into two white marbles in her skull. She laughed. A child's laugh. She smiled so big that it was literally ear to ear. She took a step closer to me. Another step. That's when I ran. I ran down the hall. I realized that there was one place the kids couldn't get into. The teacher's lounge. The teacher's lounge was just at the end of the hallway. I turned into it and opened the door. The floor in the new teacher's lounge was a horrible grey. The walls the same color. There was a solitary light bulb in the room that was illuminating a blueish grey. What was the most sinister was the tables. There were six or seven tables that were pitch-black in color. On each of the tables, I saw a child. Four boys, three girls. All with more holes and scars than the last. That's when I had the blackout. I woke up in the same teacher's chamber, and someone was holding my hand. It was the same girl. I could feel the deep, wet hole in her hand, and I was close to vomiting. "Let me show you around," the girl said with a smile. She started at table one, naturally. The kid on that table was a boy, probably younger than the one holding my hand. He looked surprisingly clean. Then they flipped him over. A giant hole in this kid's back. His rib cage was still intact, and they left in his intestines. Yet the weird part is he looked happy... The next child had both of his eyeballs missing from his skull. But they were nailed into his palms. The child after that was missing one half of each limb, and a hole in his left chest was left. The next child was the most interesting. He seemed to be still alive. A boy. He was alive and happy. A torturer came to the boy and spoke to the boy. "What do you want off first, son?" "My arms, sir, get rid of them," the boy was smiling when he said this. The torturer smiled as he got his hacksaw and chopped off the child's arms. That's when I vomited. The vomit from my mouth and the blood from his arms were mixing and forming an unruly stench. The girl said, 'O we can't have this. You are the janitor. Clean it up.' I kept vomiting. After that, I passed out again. I woke up, and found myself in the main hallway of the normal school with my keys in my hand. What a stroke of good fortune. I leapt up off the ground, ran to the main doors, turned the key... That's when I heard a sound. "Hey! Janitor! Don't stab me in the hand with your key. You meanie!" Category:Places